Charizard
Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a dual-type / -type Pokémon. It evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. It can Mega Evolve into two different forms: Mega Charizard X using Charizardite X and Mega Charizard Y using Charizardite Y. Mega Charizard X is , has the Ability Tough Claws, and its Attack, Defense, and Special Attack stats are increased. Mega Charizard Y has the Ability Drought, and its Attack, Special Attack, and Special Defense stats are increased. Charizard is the version mascot of Pokémon Red and Pokémon FireRed Versions. Charizard is one of the few Pok mon to be playable in a canon Super Smash Bros. title. It shares this with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Ivysaur, Squirtle and Greninja. Biology Charizard is draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is covered mainly in orange scales with a cream underside. It has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from its back. Its arms are short and skinny, and its hands have three clawed fingers. Its feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles. When holding Charizardite X, Charizard can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. Its skin turns black with a blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. It gains two curved, blue spikes on each shoulder and the tips of its horns turn blue as well. There are now two curved spikes on the back of its neck. The edges of its wings are divided into large, rounded sections and the joint has a curved spike on it. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue as well. Through the use of Charizardite Y, Charizard can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y. This Pokémon grows a third horn on the back of its head between the original two, which are now shorter. Small wings develop on its wrist, while the ones on its back now have ragged edges. There are several spines along the length of its tail. It retains its cream underside, but it now extends up to its lower jaw. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. The anime has shown that many Charizard are found in the Charicific Valley of the Johto region. Appearances ''Pokkén Tournament 2 Charizard returns as a playable Pokémon in ''Pokkén Tournament 2. A large change to Charizard is in his Synergy Burst mode. In the original title, Charizard would transform into Mega Charizard X to deal more damage. In Pokkén Tournament 2, Charizard now transforms into Mega Charizard Y, with Mega Charizard X being part of his Synergy Burst ƒ instead. Charizard is once again classified as a fighter. Evolution Canon Gallery 006Charizard-Shiny.png SSB4U3D Charizard.png Charizard Pokken.png Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-Type Pokémon Category:Flying-Type Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon in the Monster Egg Group Category:Pokémon in the Dragon Egg Group Category:Pokémon with the "Blaze" ability Category:Pokémon with the "Solar Power" ability Category:Red Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a Mega Evolution